The act of walking a dog is a pleasure enjoyed by many pet owners. The ability to get outside and experience nature and the surroundings is a simple joy. There are also the great health benefits associated with exercise for both the dog and the human walker. However, many pet owners have jobs which limit their walking time to night time hours, or many pet owners just enjoy walking at night. Accordingly, many people like to bring their pet along with them when walking or jogging, even at night or at dusk when ambient light is very low.
While the health benefits are the same, there is an increased danger from not being seen by motorists while walking at night. The reduced visibility which motorists experience while driving at night exposes pedestrians, bicyclists and animals to great danger of being struck by a vehicle. To increase visibility at night, most bicycles have reflectors on the wheels or frame which reflect the light from an automobile's headlights so that the driver of the automobile is able to see the bicycle. Various light reflective material has also been developed for use on clothing and shoes, providing greater visibility for pedestrians, such as joggers. In fact, most running and walking shoes and accessories are manufactured to include light reflective means.
More so than bicyclists and pedestrians, who stand considerably high above the ground, animals, such as dogs and cats, are extremely difficult to see at night. Further, unlike people who have a greater awareness of the danger of being struck by a car, animals can sometimes be erratic and confused and will often run in the path of oncoming cars. For instance, if dogs see other animals, they will usually give chase with such intent and focus that they block out their surroundings, running across streets with no regard for approaching cars. Thus, it is not surprising that a much greater number of animals are killed by vehicles than people.
While reflective clothing may help the owner, the pets being walked are still at risk. The risk increases greatly should the pet get away and run free. Additionally, there are some work dogs such as police dogs, rescue dogs and the like who work at night without the benefit of a nearby handler who would benefit from increased visibility. Therefore, while the pet owner is usually well equipped for night visibility, the animal is not so fortunate. The more attentive pet owner may provide the animal with a collar having light reflective material. However, a dog's or cat's hair will often cover much of the collar, minimizing the effectiveness of reflective material. Further, unless light (e.g. from headlights) shines directly on the light reflective material, the animal is not easily visible.
Reflective sweaters and straps are good indicators of the presence of the animal when the observer is in an automobile bearing down on the animal, assuming the automobile headlights are operating. Many situations exist where the animal and, thus, the observer do not have the benefit of direct and adequate light impinging upon the animal. Some people have attached small flashlights to pet collars, but such expedients are cumbersome and mostly inadequate for many situations such as, for example, protecting a pet wandering in the night from collision with a car, finding a lost or wandering pet and providing automatic attention-getting displays for pets and other animals in the night.
Furthermore, pets, such as dogs, typically need to be let outdoors in the evening or during the night. In areas where there is a substantial amount of shrubbery, owners can easily lose track of the pets. Oftentimes, merely calling a pet, such as a dog, is sufficient to have the pet returned to the owner or master. However, there are many occasions when a pet may disregard a call.
Attempts to locate pets under the above-described circumstances have sometimes been singularly unsuccessful. To solve the problem, resort has been made primarily to bells, or other sound emitting elements. However, in the dark, it is often difficult to identify specifically where the sound originates. Moreover, if a pet remains relatively immobile, a bell or the like will not sound.
Accordingly, there is a need in the pet industry for an animal collar which is highly and easily visible in the dark.